Equivocado
by chryssans289
Summary: Baekhyun semestinya tau bahwa jatuh cinta pada sosok tersebut dapat membuka rahasia terbesarnya, Baekhyun adalah seorang Gay. Baekhyun hanyalah remaja 16 tahun yang takut akan dosa dan karma. Namun apa daya jika cinta sudah berkata? Dan dia Park Chanyeol, guru baru di sekolahnya yang mampu membuat Baekhyun jatuh untuk pertama kalinya. CHANBAEK! YAOI / BL! / DLDR! [Slow Update]
1. Chapter 1

_Chryssans289 Present._

CHANBAEK

Warning!

YAOI / BOYS LOVE / MAINSTREAM THEME / DLDR!

Queen of Typos

.

.

.

Bias hangat mentari menelusup melalui celah-celah ventilasi jendela besar dari sebuah kamar minimalis yang didominasi dengan warna putih. Perabotan-perabotan kamar yang sederhana beserta poster-poster para pemain sepak bola yang terpajang di dindingnya menandakan sang pemilik pastilah seorang yang senang dengan dunia olahraga—setidaknya begitu pikir orang yang pertama kali masuk ke kamar tersebut. Pemiliknya seorang remaja yang baru saja menginjak usia enam belas tahun bulan ini.

Di ranjang medium size berwarna putih itu tampak sosok remaja pemilik kamar tengah menikmati tidurnya tanpa merasa terganggu akan sinar hangat mentari dan kicauan burung yang seakan menjadi alarm bagi orang-orang untuk segera memulai aktivitas. Wajah manisnya tampak tenang, tak merasa terganggu ketika pintu kamarnya dibuka dari luar. Bahkan ketika beban berat bertambah pada ranjangnya, remaja itu tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan mengakhiri tidur pulasnya.

"Baekhyun-ah, bangun sayang. Hari ini kau harus sekolah." Seorang wanita paruh baya dengan lembut mengelus surai hitam anak tersayangnya. Wanita itu bahkan masih mengenakan apron biru tuanya yang menandakan bahwa si wanita baru saja menyelesaikan kewajiban paginya sebagai seorang ibu rumah tangga, memasak.

Baekhyun menggeliat pelan disertai dengan rengekan manis keluar dari bibir tipisnya. Tak lama kemudian kelopak mata berhiaskan bulu mata panjang itu terbuka, menampilkan manik hitam sekelam arang yang begitu memikat. Wajah bangun tidur remaja polos tersebut selalu sukses membuat siapapun menggeram gemas, terutama sang ibu yang kerap mendapati moment seperti ini di setiap pagi.

"Eomma?"

Baekhyun menatap ibunya dengan pandangan yang masih setengah mengantuk. Jari-jari lentik turunan sang ibu setia menggenggam selimut karena udara usai hujan terasa begitu dingin.

"Segeralah mandi. Ibu sudah membuatkan coklat hangat untukmu. Ayah akan menunggumu untuk sarapan." Ucap wanita cantik tersebut.

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan setengah hati. Mata kecilnya terpejam ketika merasakan kecupan hangat dari sang ibu hinggap di pelipisnya. Setelah sang ibu keluar, tubuhnya ia bawa masuk ke kamar mandi. Sebenarnya udara dingin yang begitu menusuk membuatnya nyaris mengabaikan mandi pagi yang baru dipesankan oleh sang ibu. Namun melihat penampilan kusut dengan rambut acak-acakan dan wajah sembab khas bangun tidur membuatnya menyerah dan memilih untuk berdamai dengan air dingin pagi ini.

Baekhyun turun ke ruang makan dengan seragam Senior High School yang melekat pas di tubuhnya yang kecil dan ramping. Rambut hitam selaras dengan manik matanya itu sudah tersisir rapi, lembut terjatuh di dahinya secara manis. Kalau dilihat sekilas Baekhyun terlalu manis untuk ukuran seorang remaja laki-laki. Terlebih lagi jakun yang anehnya tak berminat menonjolkan diri di usianya yang sudah remaja membuat beberapa orang asing yang baru pertama kali menjumpai Baekhyun pastilah beranggapan bahwa Baekhyun adalah seorang wanita dengan tampilan tomboy.

Baekhyun memberikan satu kecupan wajib untuk ayah dan ibunya sebelum memulai sarapan. Ia meilih tempat disamping ayahnya dan dengan cekatan mengambil satu lembar roti panggang, mengolesinya dengan selai kacang tanpa kesulitan. Bibir semerah cherry itu menggumamkan terimakasih pelan ketika sang ibu menyodorkan segelas coklat hangat ke hadapannya.

"Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu, Byun muda?" tanya sang ayah.

Suara dalam itu menghentikan gerakan tangan Baekhyun yang tengah melipat satu lembar rotinya menjadi dua. Seakan sudah menjadi pertanyaan yang tak lagi asing, wajah remaja itu terlihat sedikit kehilangan rona. Jika boleh jujur, sikap tegas dan pemaksa dari ayahnya membuat Baekhyun sedikit merasa tertekan. Bagaimana ayahnya mendambakan Baekhyun menjadi pewaris perusahaan dengan menekan setiap pola kegiatan sehari-hari Baekhyun adalah salah satu hal yang tidak remaja itu harapan. Ketika remaja lain seusianya menikmati hari dengan bermain ke game center dan bergaul bersama teman-temannya membuat Baekhyun iri hati. Sedangkan dirinya hanya bisa mendekam di dalam kamar dengan setumpuk buku-buku yang membuatnya nyaris stress.

"Baik, Appa." Jawabnya tenang ditambah dengan sedikit senyum palsu, akting yang meyakinkan.

Itu adalah kebohongan besar. Baekhyun memang baik di beberapa mata pelajaran non eksak. Namun ketika sudah dihadapkan dengan pelajaran eksakta ia akan bertransformasi menjadi Byun Baekhyun yang tidak mengerti apapun. Baekhyun menyukai pelajaran Bahasa Inggris, itulah kenapa Bahasa Inggris menjadi satu-satunya mata pelajaran yang bisa ia tuntaskan dengan nilai selalu nyaris sempurna. Sementara untuk yang lainnya? Remaja manis itu sudah lelah. Semakin dirinya dpaksa dan dikekang, maka keinginan memberontak itu semakin kuat meronta. Ia sengaja membuat nilai-nilainya hancur di mata pelajaran eksakta. Ia hanya ingin ayahnya mengerti bahwa Baekhyun tidak begitu suka di kekang. Ayahnya menuntut kesempurnaan dari Baekhyun, namun apa daya dirinya bukanlah Tuhan.

"Aku mendapat kabar dari wali kelasmu bahwa di beberapa mata pelajaran kau masih mendapatkan nilai dibawah standar." ucap ayahnya. Nadanya selalu dingin dan Baekhyun tidak menyukai itu.

"Maaf, aku akan berusaha lebih baik." _Bohong._

"Bagus. Aku akan terus memantau perkembanganmu. Dan berhentilah masuk ke klub memasak. Temanmu yang bermata seperti burung hantu itu membawa pengaruh buruk bagimu. Kau seharusnya masuk klub basket atau klub catur. Itu akan terlihat lebih normal untuk seorang laki-laki Baek."

Ayahnya bukan hanya membatasi gerak Baekhyun dari segi pendidikan. Pria berumur nyaris setengah abad itu juga begitu membatasi apa yang Baekhyun suka, nyaris selalu melarang. Apakah suatu kesalahan jika seorang pria suka memasak? Lagipula salah jika ayahnya menganggap Kyungsoo, temannya, membawa pengaruh buruk karena Baekhyun sendiri yang menginginkan bergabung ke klub memasak tanpa paksaan dari siapapun.

Baekhyun tidak memberi tanggapan untuk saran ayahnya yang satu itu. Baginya, sudah cukup kemampuan belajarnya dipaksakan secara berlebihan, ia tidak ingin apa yang menjadi kesenangannya di atur-atur pula oleh sang ayah.

"Aku selesai." Remaja manis itu bangkit dari duduknya. Menyambar tas sekolahnya dengan cepat dan pergi tanpa pamit sama sekali kepada kedua orang yang sudah membesarkannya.

Ia tidak menyadari jika sang ibu tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan sendu.

...

Byun Baekhyun menyimpan sebuah rahasia besar dari semua orang. Hanya dirinya yang mengetahui hal tersebut, tidak ada seorangpun selain itu. Baginya, rahasia tersebut merupakan aib buruk yang tidak termaafkan apabila orang-orang mengetahuinya. Baekhyun takut akan dosa. Belum lagi perlakuaan sosial yang akan dia dapati jika ia nekat mengumbar rahasianya di depan umum. Baekhyun takut dijauhi dan ditinggalkan.

Baekhyun adalah seorang _Gay_.

Ia tidak tau sejak kapan diriya menjadi seseorang dengan penyimpangan seksual. Yang ia tau, dulu ayahnya kerap menanyai kenapa Baekhyun tak punya teman kencan seperti remaja-remaja lain kebanyakan. Waktu itu Baekhyun tidak bisa menjawab, ia hanya ingin mengumpat dan mengatai ayahnya bahwa itu semua adalah akibat dari ayahnya yang selalu mengurung Baekhyun hingga tak memberikan Baekhyun kesempatan mengecap dunia remaja.

Dan ia mencoba. Mencoba mencari pasangan sebagaimana yang ayahnya selalu gembor-gemborkan di hadapannya. Namun setelah melakukan beberapa usaha untuk melakukan pendekatan pada beebrapa wanita dengan setengah hati, Baekhyun hanya mendapatkan penolakan semata. Alasannya nyaris sama, kebanyakan mereka mengatakan jika mereka tidak ingin dianggap lebih jelek daripada sang pria. Sesuatu akan jadi tidak etis jika pasangan prianya lebih cantik daripada si wanita.

Hey, itu bukan salahnya. Ia sudah terlahir seperti ini adanya. Terlahir dengan wajah cantik, kulit putih mulus, hidung mancung yang terpahat dengan sempurna dan bibir tipis merah menggoda benar-benar bukan keinginan Baekhyun. Ia ingin menjadi tampan dan keren dengan otot-otot padat pada lengannya. Tapi apa daya, Baekhyun adalah orang yang paling benci dengan hal-hal berbau olahraga. Dan ia harus terima dengan kondisi fisik yang begitu adanya. Mungil, dengan pinggang ramping bak wanita dan tanpa memiliki otot sama sekali.

Sejak itu Baekhyun tak lagi ingin mendekati wanita. Baginya wanita-wanita itu akan membuatnya kecewa diakhir, jadi Baekhyun memilih menyimpan hatinya untuk sementara dan akan memberikannya pada seseorang yang tepat suatu saat nanti. Lagipula lama-kelamaan Baekhyun menyadari bahwa aura _submissive_ -nya lebih unggul dibandingkan aura dominan yang ia miliki.

Dia selalu merasa ingin dilindungi.

Baekhyun mulai merasakan dirinya lebih tertarik pada seorang pria yang dominan. Ia akan lemah tanpa sadar jika sudah dihadapkan oleh seorang pria lain yang jauh lebih kuat darinya. Mungkin konsepnya nyaris sama seperti aura _Alpha_ yang akan menekan _Omega_ untuk tunduk dibawah perintahnya.

Baekhyun masih menyimpan rahasia besar itu sampai kini. Dari ayah dan ibunya, juga dari teman-teman terdekatnya.

"Psstt, Baekhyun-ah!" Bisikan Luhan disampingnya memecah kaca lamunan remaja dengan rambut hitam tersebut. Yang berwajah manis satu lagi mendadak fokus akan sekeliling. Suasana kelas yang biasanya berisik meski ada guru yang mengajar menjadi sangat hening, adalah sebuah keganjilan. Ia menatap Luhan—teman sebangkunya—dengan tatapan _apa-yang-terjadi?_ Namun belum sempat Luhan memberikan penjelasan, suara bariton dari depan kelas menghentikannya.

"Kau yang dipojok, apa awan hitam dilangit lebih menarik daripada perkenalanku?"

Sejak itu, Baekhyun merasa jatuh untuk pertama kalinya oleh sosok dewasa yang baru pertama ia lihat kehadirannya. Dia begitu tampan dengan aura mengayomi dan mendominasi yang begitu kental. Baekhyun semestinya tau, bahwa jatuh cinta pada sosok itu akan membuatnya secara perlahan mengungkap rahasia terbesar yang ia miliki.

Namun Baekhyun juga tau, bahwa ia tak akan bisa menahan perasaan itu jika ia hanya diam dan menyimpannya di dalam hati.

Baekhyun jatuh cinta,

Pada gurunya sendiri.

.

.

.

How? Next? Or stop?

Well, demam di musim hujan adalah hal terburuk. Maaf untuk cerita lain, tidak akan bisa update cepat untuk sementara.

.

.

.

 _Chryssans289_

 _17/07/2017_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chryssans289 Present._

CHANBAEK

Warning!

YAOI / BOYS LOVE / MAINSTREAM THEME / DLDR!

Queen of Typos

.

.

.

Bibirnya membeku. Tak bisa mengucap bahkan untuk sekedar merapalkan satu patah kata. Wajahnya, suaranya, auranya sudah cukup membuat seluruh saraf yang ada dalam tubuh Baekhyun rusak fungsi untuk sementara. Ini gia, tapi mungkin ia akan mengakui kalau guru yang tidak ia kenali itu benar-benar menarik perhatiannya. Dia sangat tinggi dan punya aura mendominasi yang kental. Tanpa alasan yang jelas Baekhyun merasa lemah dan terintimidasi dari jarak kendali pria itu. apalagi ketika suara dalamnya menggema memenuhi ruangan kelas, itu adalah sihir terbaik untuk merusak fungsi otaknya. Luhan bahkan harus mencubit lengannya agar ia sadar dan segera mengambil nyawanya yang sempat melayang entah kemana.

"M..maaf, saem.." bisiknya pelan.

Baekhyun menunduk dengan gugup. Bibirnya ia gigit sekencang mungkin. Bahkan untuk beberapa kosakata sederhana pun tak mampu ia eja dengan baik, apalagi jika nanti harus terlibat dialog panjang? Mungkin dia butuh kamus bahasa untuk membantunya.

"Nah, mungkin kau bisa mengulang namaku. Sepertinya tadi kau _sangat_ menyimak perkenalan dariku." Ucap guru itu skeptis.

Kaki panjang berbalut celana bahan hitam itu melangkah mendekat. Seiring dengan ketukan sepatu hitam mengkilatnya, ketukan irama jantung Baekhyun selaras dengannya. Ia mewanti-wanti sekiranya apa yang akan terjadi jika guru baru itu mendekat kearahnya.

Tubuhnya terkesiap, ia mati rasa. Aroma maskulin menenangkan yang tercium dari jarak enam puluh centi karena sekarang guru baru itu sudah ada disamping mejanya membuat Baekhyun lupa dunia. Kepala kecilnya mendongak, bibirnya terbuka seperti orang bodoh. Perintah dari guru itu pun tak diindahkannya.

"Hallo, apa kau masih disini?" tanyanya dengan pandangan kesal.

Baekhyun menguasai diri. Ia menegakkan tubuh seraya memperbaiki ekspresinya. Ia semakin malu ketika Luhan melihatnya dengan pandangan aneh.

"M..maaf saem, a..aku tidak mendengarnya tadi." Baekhyun meringis.

"Wah, tipe murid seperti ini yang tidak aku sukai. Bahkan baru perkenalan saja kau sudah mengabaikanku. Bagaimana jika nanti aku menjelaskan rentetan materi dan penjelasan yang berhubungan dengan newton dan sebagainya? Mungkin kau akan tertidur seakan kelas ini adalah kamarmu yang dipenuhi AC."

Baekhyun tersinggung. Guru itu tampan, tapi perkataannya sangat menusuk. Oke, mungkin memang dirinya yang salah. Tapi cara penyampaiannya terlalu tidak wajar untuk seukuran guru baru.

"Setelah pulang sekolah nanti datanglah keruanganku. Aku akan memikirkan sangsi apa yang cocok untuk murid sepertimu." Guru itu berbalik arah. Bahu lebarnya bergoyang pelan seiring langkahnya yang semakin menjauh dari meja Baekhyun.

"—oh ya, namaku Park Chanyeol. Catat itu dalam otakmu." Tambahnya.

Setelahnya suasana kelas berjalan seperti seharusnya. Dengan sedikit basa basi khas guru baru di awal, dan berlanjut dengan masuk ke materi pelajaran yang membuat sebagian dari murid-murid mengeluh. Fisika adalah salah satu nerakanya anak Sekolah Menengah.

"Psst. Jangan melakukan itu lagi, kau akan dapat masalah. Dia itu tipe orang yang kejam dengan muridnya." Suara Luhan mendayu pelan disamping telinga Baekhyun.

"Darimana kau tau?"

"Dari ayahku."

Baekhyun menyeringit pelan. Mungkin dia butuh penjelasan lebih lanjut tentang maksud ambigu dari temannya itu. Ambigu yang dimaksudkan disini adalah bahwa jawaban yang diberikan tidak mengandung makna spesifik sama sekali. Oh, maklumi saja, Luhan memang berbicara dengan mulutnya, bukan dengan otaknya.

"Dia itu kerabat dekat ayahku!" tambahnya dengan sedikit penekanan di akhir.

Baekhyun terkejut. Pantas saja Luhan merasa baik-baik saja dengan guru baru itu. Biasanya dia akan mengomel tanpa henti jika sudah ada guru baru.

Cuaca yang mulai mendingin tak membantu sama sekali. Angin lembut dari jendela kaca lantai dua yang terbuka membelai wajah Baekhyun dengan lembut. Mata kecilnya menatap lurus sosok tampan yang ini tengah sibuk menjelaskan tentang perhitungan rumit yang sama sekali tidak ia mengerti. Satu pikiran terlintas di otaknya. Seandainya ia nekat mendekati sosok itu, maka risiko yang ia tanggung akan semakin besar.

Bagaimana dengan Luhan? Jika Luhan sampai tau Chanyeol disukai oleh teman sebangkunya sendiri, bisa-bisa Baekhyun akan dijauhi. Dan teman satu-satunya di kelas benar-benar akan menghilang. Maka jadilah seorang Byun Bakhyun yang tidak punya teman sama sekali. Itu akan sangat menyedihkan.

"Apa dia sudah punya istri?" tanya Baekhyun pelan seperti berbisik. Mungkin otaknya jadi sedikit bergeser efek awan hitam yang menggulung semakin tebal. Tapi ini harus dia lakukan. Luhan bisa ia manfaatkan sebagai mesin pencari informasi tentang Park hanyeol.

Luhan menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan aneh disebelahnya. Wajar saja, itu adalah pertanyaan tak lazim yang bisa diajukan oleh seorang murid tentang gurunya. "Err, kupikir itu bukan pertanyaan yang umum. Bisa kita ganti dengan... kenapa ia bisa pindah mengajar kesini misalnya?"

"A..aku hanya ingin tau saja. D..dia masih terlihat sangat muda untuk menjadi guru." Kilah Baekhyun. Bibir tipisnya ia jilat pertanda gugup. Untungnya Luhan tak menyadai kebiasaan itu.

"Oh, baiklah. Dia sudah punya istri yang cantik, sangat cantik. Dia punya dua orang anak kembar, keduanya laki-laki."

JLEB!

Jawaban Luhan terasa lebih seperti pisau berkarat yang menusuk ulu hatinya. Dia tidak mengerti bagaimana perkataan itu bisa membuat ia sangat kecewa. Bahkan ketika ayahnya tidak menghargai hasil kerja kerasnya untuk meraih juara kedua dalam olimpiade Biologi tingkat Nasional ita tidak merasa sekecewa itu.

Sudah memiliki istri.

Memiliki anak.

Kembar pula.

Maka sekarang dia harus memikirkan lagi apakah langkahnya benar-benar tepat. Selain mendekati seorang laki-laki yang dilakukan oleh laki-laki adalah hal salah, Baekhyun juga tidak akan tega masuk ke dalam kehidupan rumah tangga orang lain apalagi kalau sampai harus merusaknya. Baekhyun bahkan tidak berani membayangkan hal itu.

"Oh.." gumamnya pelan sebagai balasan.

Mendadak moodnya rusak. Ia jadi tidak minat berbicara lagi. Baginya jawaban itu sudah cukup memberitahukan segala hal tentang park Chanyeol. Apalagi kalau bukan pria tampan yang sudah punya istri dan dua orang anak. Sudah, tidak ada hal lain.

"Baiklah, kupikir bab kali ini tidak banyak yang perlu dibahas. Kalian bisa mengerjakan tugas mandiri dari halaman 205 – 206 untuk nilai pengembangan diri. Kalian bisa istirahat."

Suara dalam itu mengisi kesunyian di dalam ruangan kelas. Semua orang tampak bersorak-sorai gembira ketika yang jabatannya paling tinggi di dalam ruangan itu sudah mengumumkan bahwa pelajaran telah usai. Mereka bebas.

"Mau ke kantin?" tawar Luhan.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. Untuk berbicarapun ia tak punya mood, apalagi untuk makan. "Just go.."

"Okay.." Luhan pamit. Meninggalkan Baekhyun seorang diri yang kembali fokus dengan lamunannya.

Untuk sekarang, ia hanya ingin memandangi gerimis yang mulai turun dari peraduan langit membasahi lapisan bumi.

.

.

.

Udara masih terlalu dingin untuk membelai kulit. Suasana sesudah hujan adalah yang paling menenangkan segaligus meninggalkan sepi. Langit menampakaan warna rendah tak secerah ketika mentari bersinar menyengat bumi. Rasanya seperti melihat hamparan cat jingga nyaris merah membias ke seluruh lapisan tanah dan gedung-gedung menigalkan spektrum warna indah yang memanjakan mata.

Langkah kaki kecil itu membelah panjangnya lorong yang sepi. Mencekam hingga nyaris merobek rasa berani sosok mungil yang langkahnya pelan seperti nyaris di seret. Itu Byun Baekhyun dengan mata puppynya yang bergerak gelisah. Sepanjang langkahnya ia tak henti merapalkan panjatan doa pada Kristus agar diauhkan dari hal-hal mistis semacam hantu. Baekhyun takut hantu, dan Luhan senang memanfaatkan kelemahannya untuk menggerus keuntungan dari segi apapun. Jari panjangnya meremas tali tas yang menggantung di pundaknya dengan erat. Dia sampai ingin menangis sangking sepinya koridor. Dalam hati ia mengumpat kenapa guru baru nan sialan—namun tampan—itu mesti menyuruhnya ke ruang guru setelah sekolah usai. Yang itu berarti dia harus kesana sendirian. Terlebih Luhan si remaja 1001 alasan enggan menemaninya dengan untaian kalimat bualan yang membuat Baekhyun nyaris muntah.

" _Maaf Baek, ibuku menyuruhku untuk ke supermarket setelah pulang sekolah hari ini."_

Hey, alasan macam apa itu? Baekhyun kenal betul sifat Luhan. Iphone 7 plusnya rusak gara-gara terjatuh di kolam renang pun ia tidak peduli— (padahal waktu itu ia membelinya belum genap seminggu. Baekhyun tidak mengerti jalan pikiran orang kaya) —apalagi perintah ibunya. Demi apapun, Luhan itu anti dengan yang namanya disuruh-suruh. Ketahuan sekali kalau dia tidak mau menolong Baekhyun. Cih, dasar kawan tidak setia kawan.

Nafasnya memelan ketika tubuhnya berhadapan dengan pintu besar berwarna hijau muda dengan papan nama diatasnya bertuiskan "RUANG GURU". Baekhyun menagmbil nafas dalam kemidian menghembuskannya pelan untuk menyiapkan mental. Dibukanya puntu itu dengan gerakan lambat nyaris menyamai kukang.

Untuk berjaga-jaga, kepalanya yang ia masukkan diantara celah pintu terlebih dahulu untuk memindai keadaan di dalam ruangan.

Sangat sepi seperti kuburan.

Kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Rangan luas yang penuhd engan sekat-sekat itu nampak begitu leggang. Terang saja karena jam pelajaran telah usai, semua guru pasti sudah pulang dan memanjakan tubuh dirumah masing-masing sekarang. Lalu kemana si sialan Park Saem sekarang? Jangan bilang dia di kerjai. Hell! Dia bahkan nyaris menangis hanya utuk sampai ke tempat terkutuk ini. lalu kenapa guru baru itu begitu tega pada Baekhyun? Ia merasa kecewa sekaligus sedih. Kepala kecilnya menunduk, masih memikirkan bagaimana cara ia kembali pulang. Baekhyun tidak mau lagi berjalan sendirian. Hasi sudah semakin gelap, ia bahkan yakin langit sudah berwarna keunguan sekarang.

Mulutnya nyaris memekik ketika tiba-tiba dari arah samping kanannya sosok tinggi muncul secara misterius di sampingnya. Baekhyun jatuh terjerembab ke depan dengan hidung mendarat di lantai terlebih dahulu akibat rasa terkejut yang membuat tubuhnya bereaksi di luar kendali.

Rasa ngilu mendera tulang hidungnya hingga ke saraf-saraf otaknya. Matanya memerah, dan pada detik ke tiga Baekhyun menangis tanpa suara seraya membenarkan posisinya. Ia mengambil posisi duduk di lantai serasa mengusapi hidungnya yang mengeluarkan darah, dan juga matanya yang mengeluarkan liquid bening yang membuatnya terlihat seperti anak kecil.

"Hey ada apa denganmu?"

Pria itu, Park Chanyeol alias guru barunya mendengus keras. Tubuh tingginya berjongkok untuk menyesuaikan tinggi badan mereka.

"Kau seperti orang bodoh. Mengendap-endap masuk kemari, dan kemudian terjatuh tanpa sebab. Lalu sekarang apa? menangis seperti anak kecil?" Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. Mata besarnya menatap wajah Baekhyun yang memerah menahan malu.

"I..ini salah saem.." bisik Baekyun pelan.

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk masuk ke sini dengan cara aneh seperti itu. jika kau masuk dengan cara yang lebih baik mungkin ini tidak akan terjadi."

"Tapi kau berdiri di samping kepalaku secara tiba-tiba. Itu membuatku terkejut dan akhirnya aku terjatuh." Bela Baekhyun untuk dirina sendiri. Tangannya masih setia mengusap sisa-sisa darah dari hidungnya.

Pria yang lebih tinggi terkekeh pelan, "Baiklah, baiklah.. aku minta maaf.."

Ketika jari-jari besar itu mengusap _philtrum_ -nya yang ternodai oleh darah, entah kenapa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Pipinya bersemu nyaris menyamai kelopak mawar yang baru mekar. Rasanya begitu hangat seperti udara pagi di musim panas. Ia menyukai bagaimana ibu jari pria itu mengusap bibir atasnya dengan pelan.

Park Chanyeol tidak seburuk yang Baekhyun pikirkan.

"Sepertinya ini tidak akan bersih jika hanya dengan tangan. Pergilah ke toilet, aku akan menunggu."

Suara beratnya menyadarkan Baekhyun. Ia sempat linglung sejenak bagai orang yang kehilangan arah, barulah ia dapat menguasai diri ketika melihat gurunya itu sudah berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan untuk membantunya. Tanpa percakapan lebih lanjut, Baekhyun memilih masuk ke dalam toilet guru untuk membersihkan sisa-sisa darah dari hidungnya.

Dua menit kemudian Baekhyun keluar dari sana dengan keadaan yang lebih baik. Ia berdehem pelan sebelum kembali melanjutkan langkah dan mengambil tempat di depan Chanyeol yang kini tengah membaca beberapa kertas di mejanya.

"Nah, Baekhyun.. pertama-tama aku ingin tau apa yang membuatmu tidak fokus saat di kelas, khususnya untuk kasus yang tadi?" Chanyeol mengabaikan kertasnya dan memindahkan atensinya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun gugup, bibirnya ia jilat beberapa kali. Tidak mungkin ia mengatakan kalau ia melamun gara-gara memikirkan orang yang ada di depannya saat ini. mau ditaruh dimana mukanya?

"M..maaf Saem, a..aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu tadi.."

"Sesuatu? Apa?"

"I..itu pribadi.." bisik Baekhyun pelan. Kepala bersurai hitam miliknya menunduk sedikit untuk menghindari kontak mata dengan gurunya.

"Baiklah. Karena itu bersifat personal, jadi aku tidak bisa memaksakannya padamu. Dan untuk sekarang, karena ini baru pertama kalinya, aku akan memberi kelonggaran. Tapi tidak untuk yang berikut-berikutnya. Aku paling tidak suka jika murid-muridku mengacuhkan guru yang tengah mengajar di depan kelas, khususnya untukku sendiri. Jadi Byun Baekhyun, bisa kita bekerja sama?"

"N..ne." Baekhyun mengangguk dua kali dengan cepat.

"Bagus. Sekarang kau bisa pulang."

"P..pulang?" Baekhyun mengulangi ucapan gurunya dengan nada tidak yakin.

"Ya. Apa lagi? Kau mau berada disini sampai besok?"

"B..bukan begitu.. bisakah.. biskah kita pulang bersama?"

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahi samar. Ucapan murid di depannya itu membuat ia harus berpikir sedikit lebih tinggi untuk mengartikan maksud dari kalimat tersebut.

"M..maksudku, hanya sampai gerbang. Ya, gerbang sekolah.. anu, itu.. uhm.." Baekhyun kalang kabut. Terlalu gugup akibat kalimatnya yang bisa saja membuat Chanyeol salah paham. Bibirnya ia jilat sampai beberapa kali sangking gugupnya.

"Tapi aku masih punya beberapa pekerjaan. Mungkin akan selesai sepuluh menit lagi."

"Aku akan menunggu!" Sela Baekhyun cepat.

Chanyeol lagi-lagi mengerutkan keningnya, "Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu? Apa kau merencanakan sesuatu, Byun Baekhyun? Apa ini salah satu trik balas dendam karena aku telah mempermalukanmu di kelas tadi?"

"Tidak Saem! B..bukan begitu. Aku hanya.. hanya.." bibir mungil itu berhenti bergerak, agak ragu untukk melanjutkan ucapannya. Mendadak ia jadi tidak punya kekuatan bahkan untuk sekedar berucap.

"Hanya?"

"A..aku takut berjalan sendiri. Koridor terlihat sangat menyeramkan Saem.." aku Baekhyun dengan suara yang semakin mengecil di ujung kalimatnya.

Pipi gembul itu kembali mengakumulasi juataan butir koloid merah hingga menampilkan sapuan merah mda yang manis. Rasanya malu sekali ketika harus mengakui pada orang lain kalau dirinya takut akan hal-hal tak nampak semacam hantu. Apalagi pada pria di depannya, sosok guru sekaligus pria yang ia idamkan. Mungkin Baekhyun akan diejek lemah, penakut dan sebagainya setelah ini.

Ia sudah mewanti-wanti kata-kata sejenis apa yang akan disemburkan oleh pria di depannya. Namun diluar dugaanya, Chanyeol malah tersenyum tipis tanpa mengeluarkan kata-kata setelahnya.

"Kau takut hantu ya? Seo Eon dan Seo Jun juga takut hantu." Ucap Chanyeol. Senyum tipisnya masih setia terkembang.

"Seo Eon? Seo Jun?"

"Ya.. mereka anakku. Ahh, aku jadi tidak sabar untuk segera pulang ke rumah."

Oh, jadi si kembar anak Park Chanyeol bernama Seo Eon dan Seo Jun? Entah kenapa Baekhyun merasa dia terkena serangan kebahagiaan dan kesedihan di saat yang bersamaan. Senang karena ia membayangkan betapa imutnya kedua anak Chanyeol jika ayahnya saja sudah seperti itu. dan sedih karena ia kembali mengingat satu fakta yang tak bisa lagi disanggah bahwa Chanyeol sudah memiliki anak. Dan pastinya seorang istri.

"B..benarkah?" tanya Baekhyun. Sedikit berbasa basi. Sekalian mengulur waktu agar ia bisa pulang bersama Chanyeol. Ia rela menunggu sampai jam berapapun agar ia bisa pulang bersama Chanyeol. Karena bagaimanapun hari sudah malam. Dan karena kepalang sudah menunggu Chanyeol dari awal, sekalian saja ia menunggu sampai selesai.

Mungkin ayahnya akan memarahi atau bahkan memukulnya karena pulang tak sesuai dengan waktu yang seharusnya. Ayahnya adalah orang yang begitu disiplin. Ia tak menolerir alasan apapun. pernah sekali dua kali Baekhyun pulang terlambat karena harus menyelesaikan beberapa tugas di rumah luhan, dan saat pulang ia menerima satu tamparan panas dari ayahnya meski Baekhyun sudah coba menjelaskan dengan perlahan bahwa dia pulang larut karena alasan tugas. Tapi sekali lagi, memberikan penjelasan pada ayahnya seakan berbicara dengan dinding. Tak akan digubris. Biarlah nanti ia dapat tamparan lagi, ia butuh pemacu adrenalin. Yeah, Baekhyun sudah mulai gila.

"Ya. Ayahku sering menceritakan kisah hantu saat kami berkunjung ke Busan. Dan Seo Eon selalu menangis begitupun Seo Jun jika sang kakek mulai mengeluarkan dongengnya."

"Ah, mereka pasti sangat lucu dan manis."puji Baekhyun dengan tulus. Bibir tipisnya tersenyum.

"Apa kau suka anak kecil?"

"Sangat.. aku punya sepupu jauh, umurnya baru menginjak lima tahun. Dia lucu dan menggemaskan."

"Oh, begitukah?" Chanyeol memasang ekspresi setengah terkejut. "—Kalau begitu kau bisa berkunjung kapan-kapan ke rumahku jika kau ingin melihat Seo bersaudara."

"A..apakah itu tidak mengganggu?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Bahkan anak-anak lain sering berkunjung. Aku membuka bimbingan belajar, tidak setiap hari sih, tapi mereka yang datang terkadang selain belajar ada juga yang hanya mampir untuk bermain dengan Seo Eon dan Seo Jun." Tutur Chanyeol.

Pria tinggi itu merapikan kertas-kertas di depannya. Mengambil jas coklatnya dan mengampirkan benda itu di lengan, terlalu malas untuk memakainya kembali. Chanyeol Baengkit dan berjalan ke samping kursi Baekhyun.

"Ayo pulang, apa kau dijemput?"

Baekhyun ikut Bangkit. Langkahnya ia sejajarkan dengan langkah lebar gurunya. Samar-samar ia bisa mencium bau maskulin nan menenangkan dari tubuh besar di sampingnya. Entah kenapa lorong panjang yang hanya diterangi lampu mono berwarna putih di atasnya tidak semenyeramkan ketika pertama kali ia berjalan sendirian ke ruang guru. Mungkin efek karena adanya Chanyeol di sampingnya.

Kepala baekhyun menoleh ke samping, sedikit mendongak. "A..aku pulang sendiri."

Chhanyeol balas menatap Baekhyun. Yang lebih kecil mengalihkan pandangan akibat rasa gugup yang tiba-tiba mendera.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengantarmu."

"T..tidak usah repot Saem.. a..aku bisa naik bus.."

 _Sebenarnya aku sangat inginnn... tapi..._

"Tak usah menolak. Lagipula aku yang sudah membuatmu pulang terlambat. Kau juga tahu kan kalau akhir-akhir ini kejahatan semakin meningkat? Pulang sendirian tidak aman untuk anak sekolahan sepertimu."

Baekhyun terdiam dan tak bisa lagi menyangkal. Sejujurnya ia senang Chanyeol memberi perhatian meski hal tersebut dilakukan atas dasar rasa bersalah.

"A..apa Saem selalu seperti ini?"

"Maksudmu?" Chanyeol bertanya seraya membuka pintu mobil. Keduanya bahkan tidak sadar jika sudah sampai di tempat parkir kendaraan guru.

Baekhyun ikut membuka pintu mobil dan menyamankan diri di samping kursi kemudi. Jari lentiknya memasang sabuk pengaman di sekeliling tubuhnya.

"Maksudku.. apa Saem selalu bersikap baik pada semua orang. Jika dalam lingkup ruang yang lebih kecil, pada muridmu."

"Aku memang seperti ini. Tidak semua, tergantung siapa mereka. Jika mereka bersikap baik maka aku juga akan bersikap baik pada mereka. Sebaliknya, jika mereka sulit diatur, aku tidak akan segan-segan memberi sangsi pada mereka. Dan untuk kasusmu, kupikir karena kau mirip dengan Seo bersaudara aku jadi tidak tega menghukummu." Chanyeol tersenyum. Pandangannya menatap jalanan lenggang di depannya.

"Itu tidak lucu saem.. " bisik Baekhyun tersipu.

Demi menghilangkan rasa gugupnya, Baekhyun memilih mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling interior mobil. Pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah bingkai mini yang menempel di dashboard mobil. Menampilkan sosok wanita cantik nan anggun tengah menggendong satu bocah lucu bermata sipit dengan potongan rambut yang menyamai jamur. Sementara tangan satunya yang bebas menggenggam tangan kecil bocah lain yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Apa mereka Seo bersaudara?" tanya Baekhyun pelan.

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi fokus menyetir mengalihkan pandangannya, "Ya, itu Seo Eon dan Seo Jun. Dan wanita itu, dia istriku. Namanya Minhee."

"Dia sangat cantik.. "

"Ya. Itu salah satu alasan kenapa aku sangat mencintainya. "

Oh,

Entah kenapa rasanya sesak..

"S.. Saem, kau bisa belok kiri setelah perempatan itu. Dan kau bisa maju beberapa puluh meter setelah seven-eleven di depan, rumahku dekat sana." Baekhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan. Entah kenapa ia tidak berani membahas hal itu lebih lanjut.

"Baiklah.."

Baekhyun menunjukkan lokasi rumahnya hingga akhirnya SUV Chanyeol berhenti tepat di depan rumah sederhana bertingkat dua berwarna putih. Di jam seperti ini, pastilah ayahnya sudah pulang. Dan bisa jadi beliau tengah menunggu di depan rumah dengan segala caci maki ataupun kalimat pedas yang siap dilontarkan ke wajah Baekhyun. Jangan lupakan dengan bonus tamparan di pipi. Mendadak Baekhyun jadi merasa takut, persetan dengan adrenalin. Ia takut ayahnya akan marah lebih besar karena kali ini ia tidak punya alasan kuat untuk membela diri.

"Baek, tidak turun?" tanya Chanyeol.

"S.. Saem, b.. bisakah kau ikut masuk dan menjelaskan alasan keterlambatanku pada Appa? A.. Aku janji hanya sebentar." ucap Baekhyun dengan nada memohon.

Dibalik remang-remang kondisi mobil, Chanyeol dapat melihat netra bening itu mulai terlapisi kristal tipis berbentuk liquid bening. Itu terlihat seperti Baekhyun akan menangis.

"Apa Appamu akan marah?

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, "A.. Aku tidak tau.. Saem.. Kumohonn.. "

"Baiklah.. Sekarang kau bisa keluar. Aku akan menjelaskannya pada Appamu nanti. "

Chanyeol bisa melihat pias wajah Baekhyun tak lagi setegang yang tadi. Anak itu terlihat lebih rileks dari sebelumnya. Apa ayah anak itu akan marah besar jika Baekhyun pulang terlambat?

Keduanya berjalan beriringan menuju pintu utama kediaman keluarga Byun. Namun ketika mereka sampai di depan pintu, Chanyeol tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ada apa Saem?"

"Aku meninggalkan handphoneku di mobil. Aku akan mengambilnya sebentar, aku takut Minhee menelpon."

"Baiklah saem, aku akan masuk terlebih dahulu." ucap Baekhyun seraya tersenyum tipis.

Chanyeol mengangguk sekali. Pria itu bergegas kembali ke mobilnya dan mengambil handphonenya yang ia letakkan di tas kerja. Benar saja, ada beberapa pesan dari Minhee yang menanyakan kenapa ia pulang malam. Chanyeol sempatkan membalas pesan Minhee, kemudian memasukkan handphonenya ke saku celana. Ketika ia hendak masuk, ia dapat mendengar suara bising samar yang berasal dari ruang tamu.

Ketika ia masuk, ia mendapati sosok pria dewasa tengah berdiri dengan ekspresi yang terlihat dalam kondisi mood yang kurang baik. Sementara satu wanita dewasa yang Chanyeol duga sebagai Ibu Baekhyun tengah mengelus pundak sang suami seraya menangis. Tatapan sendu wanita itu mengarah pada sosok Baekhyun yang bersimpuh di lantai seraya memegangi pipinya.

Apa yang terjadi?

"Sudah kukatakan padamu! Tidak ada waktu untuk bermain. Sudah berapa banyak waktu yang terbuang sia-sia hah?! Kalau begini bagaimana kau bisa meneruskan perusahaan keluarga Byun?!

Tuan Byun menarik surai hitam Baekhyun, kemudian menampar sang anak hingga Baekhyun terhempas ke belakang, menghadap Chanyeol yang masih shock dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"Yeobo! Sudahlah. Hiks.. Baekkie tidak salah... " Nyonya Byun mencoba menahan tangan sang suami. Namun perbedaan kekuatan fisik menghalanginya.

Chanyeol yang sudah tersadar buru-buru mengambil tindakan. Ia menaring tubuh lemah Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya. Yang lebih kecil menangis dalam diam seraya menyembunyikan wajah di dada bidang Chanyeol.

"Tuan.. Sudahlah, Baekhyun tidak salah. Saya yang sudah membuatnya pulang terlambat." ucap Chanyeol tegas. Ia masih tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa seorang ayah sebegini tega pada anaknya sendiri hanya karena sebuah masalah sepele.

"Siapa ka berani masuk ke rumah ini? Dan apa pula katamu?! Kau yang membuat Baekhyun terlambat?! "

"Ya. Saya Park Chanyeol, guru baru di sekolah Baekhyun. Saya akan menjelaskan semuanya. Tapi sebelum itu saya mohon izin agar Baekhyun masuk ke kamarnya terlebih dahulu. Lukanya harus di obati."

"Dia bukan pria lemah. Biarkan saja, dia memang harus diajarkan jadi anak disiplin sekali-sekali. " ucap Tuan Byun dengan nada dingin.

"Yeobo, sudahlah... " Nyonya Byun mendesah lelah. Suaminya itu memang tak pernah mau mendengarkan apa kata orang lain jika sedang dalam kondisi marah seperti ini.

"Baiklah baiklah.. Byun Muda, masuklah ke kamar dan renungkan kesalahanmu.. "

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi masih bersembunyi di dada Chanyeol mulai membuat ruang, ia mencoba berdiri. Namun tubuhnya terlalu lemah hingga membuatnya oleng dan nyaris jatuh. Chanyeol dengan sigap memapah Baekhyun.

"Tolong bawa dia ke kamarnya nak, kamarnya ada di lantai dua. " Mohon nyonya Byun.

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan. Ia segera memapah yang lebih kecil untuk menuju kamar.

...

Baekhyun masih terdiam, begitupun Chanyeol. Keduanya duduk bersebelahan di ranjang Baekhyun. Keheningan itu terasa benar-benar menyiksa. Ada banyak pertanyaan di kepala Chabyeol. Tapi slepertinya kondisi Baekhyun yang sekarang kurang memadai untuk melakukan sesi tanya jawab.

"Dimana kotak P3K? Aku akan membantumu mengobati sudut bibirmu yang sobek."

"T.. Tidak perlu Saem.. A.. Aku terbiasa membiarkannya sembuh sendiri.." gumam Baekhyun seraya menunduk.

Lebam tipis di pipi Baekhyun terlihat sangat menganggu bagi Chabyeol. Terlebih ini semua akibat dirinya yang membuat Baekhyun harus pulang malam.

"Terbiasa? Apa ini bukan yang pertama?"

Baekhyun mengangguk sekali.

"Baiklah Byun Baekhyun, kau berhutang penjelasan padaku mengenai hal ini. Aku akan berbicara dengan ayahmu setelah ini. Bagaimanapun aku yang sudah membuatmu berada dalam situasi buruk."

Pelan-pelan Chanyeol mengusap darah yang tertinggal di sudut bibir Baekhyun yang robek akibat tamparan Tuan Byun. Sementara Baekhyun yang tidak menyangka akan mendapat perlakuan seperti itu hanya bisa terdiam mematung bagaikan manekin. Apa ini hanya sekedar kebaikan biasa yang dilakukan Park Chanyeol pada semua orang? Ini terlalu lembut dan membuat Baekhyun jatuh dan terlena. Ia akan benar-benar menyesalkan jka Chanyeol melakukan hal yang sama pada semua orang. Entah kenapa rasa egois itu muncul dalam hatinya. Ia suka bagaimana jari besar nan hangat itu menyentuh permukaan wajahnya. Ia suka ketika jarak wajahna dengan wajah Chaneol begittu dekat. Ia suka mencum aroma tubuh Chanyeol yang menenangkan. Ia sega segala tentang Chanyeol. Tapi ia tidak bisa memiliki sosok tersebut.

Baekhyun tau itu terlalu sulit.

Ya, semua orang punya sisi gelapnya masing-masing.

Dan egois adalah salah satu sisi gelap Byun Baekhyun.

"Kau benar-benar harus mengobatinya. Istirahatlah, kau tidak perlu turun kebawah lagi. "

Tangan besar Chanyeol mengelus surai hitam Baekhyun dengan lembut. Kemudian bangkit dan meninggalkan Baekhyun dalam keheningan seorang diri.

"Oh Tuhan.. " Baekhyun bergumam. Kedua matanya terpejam dan tangannya meremas dada kirinya, merasakan debaran jantungnya yang menggila dari balik kaus seragamnya.

...

Setelah memberikan penjelasan mengenai keterlambatan Baekhyun, Chanyeol akhirnya bisa pulang dengan perasaan sedikit lega. Setidaknya Tuan Byun sudah mulai mengerti meski awalnya pria itu sempat menunjukkan kemurkaannya pada Chanyeol. Namun selain itu semuanya sudah berhasil ia atasi. Sekarang yang masih menjadi pertanyaannya adalah ada apa dengan ayah Baekhyun? Pria dewasa itu terlihat sangat mengekang Baekhyun. Dan ia menjadi begitu penasaran akan hal itu.

Chanyeol pun tidak mengerti,

Kenapa ia bisa begitu peduli dengan orang yang baru pertama ia temui, yang notabenenya adalah muridnya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

 _Chryssans289_

 _25/08/2017_


	3. Chapter 3

Tiga hari sudah Baekhyun absen dari kelas dengan satu keterangan izin yang kurang spesifik dan dua hari dengan keterangan sakit. Itu membuat Chanyeol cukup khawatir. Pasalnya ketidakhadiran Baekhyun di sekolah bertepatan dengan kejadian beberapa malam lalu yang sialnya, melibatkan dirinya juga. Mau tak mau rasa bersalah itu menggerogoti hatinya. Chanyeol merasa bahwa sebagian hal itu disebabkan oleh dirinya juga. Meski ia adalah seorang guru baru, tapi seharusnya ia lebih memperhatikan murid-muridnya. Chanyeol pikir hanya dengan membaca biodata singkat murid-muridnya akan cukup untuk menjadi bekal sebagai sarana pendekatan pada siswa. Tapi ternyata hal itu tidaklah cukup, kehidupan pribadi para murid memiliki seluk-beluk yang benar-benar berbeda.

Karena itulah hari ini Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menyambangi kediaman keluarga Byun untuk memastikan keadaan muridnya itu. Setelah menghabiskan waktu 30 menit di rumah usai kepulangannya mengajar, Chanyeol kembali keluar untuk memastikan kondisi Baekhyun. Minhee bahkan sempat khawatir karena hari bahkan sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam lewat, tapi Chanyeol meyakinkan istri tercintanya itu bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja.

SUV putih Chanyeol kini tepat berhenti di depan pekarangan yang cukup familiar di ingatannya, pekarangan mini nan asri yang mampu memanjakan mata seandainya jika dilihat pada siang hari. Ia kumpulkan keberanian sejenak dengan cara menarik napas sedalam mungkin dan menghembuskannya dengan perlahan. Karena kalau boleh jujur, Chanyeol agak sedikit tegang mengingat sifat Tuan Byun yang cukup berapi-api. Meski Chanyeol sudah menjadi seorang ayah, ia tetap punya sisi yang mengharuskannya terintimidasi oleh orang yang lebih tua.

Setelah memastikan penampilannya tidak terlalu buruk, Chanyeol bergegas memencet bel yang ada di pagar pembatas kediaman Byun. Pada pencetan kelima, pintu putih dengan ukiran sederhana itu terbuka, menampilkan sosok anggun dengan kecantikan yang tak lekang tergerus usia. Itu adalah Ibu Baekhyun dengan setelan sederhana khas ibu rumah tangga.

"Oh, Chanyeol-ssi?!" Nyonya Byun menyapa dengan ekspresi setengah tak percaya.

Wanita itu buru-buru membuka gerbang dan mempersilahkan Chanyeol masuk ke dalam.

"Annyeonghaseyo.. Tidak usah terlalu formal Nyonya, panggil saja saya Chanyeol."

"Ah, nde.. Chanyeol juga bisa memanggilku Ajhumma, tak perlu sungkan. Lagipula kau masih terlihat sangat muda nak." Tutur Nyonya Byun seraya tersenyum.

Keduanya duduk berhadapan di ruang tamu. Suasana hening yang menenangkan cukup membuat atmosfer canggung menjadi semakin kental. Sedari tadi Chanyeol belum melihat adanya penampakan Tuan Byun ataupun Baekhyun sendiri.

"Kau ingin minum sesuatu nak?"

"Tidak perlu Ajhumma, terimakasih.." Chanyeol membalas dengan lembut.

Suasana kembali tenang. Tak ada dari keduanya berniat mencairkan suasana. Chanyeol pun belum berani mengutarakan niatnya karena ia pikir tidaklah terlalu sopan jika ia langsung _to the point_ pada wanita cantik di depannya.

"Ekhem.. Jadi... Ada maksud apa nak Chanyeol datang kemari? "

"Ah, itu.. Ini mengenai ketidakhadiran Baekhyun di sekolah. Sudah tiga hari Baekhyun izin dengan keterangan berbeda. Dan aku cukup khawatir dengan keadaan anak itu. Saat aku bertanya pada Luhan, salah satu murid yang dekat dengan Baekhyun, dia bilang jika Baekhyun benar-benar sedang sakit. Sebelumnya aku benar-benar minta maaf Ajhumma, kejadian beberapa hari lalu adalah murni kesalahan saya." tutur Chanyeol pelan. Wajahnya menampilkan ekspresi menyesal yang kentara.

"Nak, itu bukan salahmu.. " Nyonya Byun tersenyum tipis. Jari lentiknya meremas rok selutut yang ia kenakan. "...ini hanyalah tentang ayah Baekhyun. Beliau memang orang yang keras. Sedari dulu ia selalu menekan Baekhyun untuk jadi yang terbaik. Dan caranya benar-benar salah meski apa yang ia lakukan menghasilkan progress yang cukup pesat untuk prestasi Baekhyun. Tapi aku benar-benar khawatir dengan mental dan kesehatan Baekhyun. Satu tahun belakangan Baekhyun menjadi lebih sering sakit-sakitan akibat belajar yang terlalu berlebihan. Ia mengabaikan pola makannya. Aku sangat sedih ketika berat badannya menurun drastis dan sekarang Baekhyunku yang manis terlihat sangat layu. Aku ingin mengembalikan ronanya, aku ingin membuat Baekhyun bebas seperti anak-anak seusianya. Tapi aku hanyalah seorang istri yang harus tunduk di bawah perintah suami. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun.. " Nyonya Byun mengakhiri cerita dengan nada yang begitu sendu.

Sementara Chanyeol mulai mengerti apa yang selama ini terjadi pada Baekhyun. Ternyata Baekhyun memiliki keseharian yang cukup berat. Beruntungnya anak itu tidak memiliki sifat yang buruk akibat tekanan dari orang tuanya. Maka sekarang adalah tugas Chanyeol untuk meluruskan beberapa hal. Dan jika bisa, ia akan mengusahakan yang terbaik untuk Baekhyun. Karena bagaimanapun Baekhyun adalah muridnya. Terlebih lagi ia baru saja ditunjuk menjadi wali kelas pengganti untuk kelas X-A yang artinya seluruh murid di dalam kelas tersebut adalah tanggungjawabnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa tuan Byun tidak ada?"

"Ah.. Beliau pergi ke Jepang untuk urusan pekerjaan satu hari yang lalu. Setelah malam kepulangan Baekhyun di rumah bersama dirimu, Ayah Baekhyun terus mencekoki Baekhyun dengan banyak buku selama seharian penuh sampai-sampai Baekhyun mengabaikan makannya. Dan di hari kedua Baekhyun jatuh sakit, aku benar-benar khawatir. Tapi sayangnya suamiku hanya menganggap hal itu biasa, terkadang aku tidak mengerti bagaimana definisi mendidik menurut pandangan suamiku sendiri."

Oh, sekarang Chanyeol mengerti. Jadi itu penyebab Baekhyun tidak masuk ke sekolah.

"Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah. Jadi apakah sekarang Baekhyun masih sakit?" tidak Chanyeol pungkiri bahwa rasa menyesal itu ada. Ia pun tidak mengerti kenapa rasa empati yang ia rasakan terhadap Baekhyun melebihi rasa empati terhadap muridnya yang lain.

"Dia sudah cukup membaik. Pagi ini dia sudah bisa bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Tapi sayangnya Baekhyun belum mau menyentuh makanan dari malam kemarin sampai sekarang. Aku benar-benar khawatir."

"Bisakah aku melihat Baekhyun?"

"Oh, tentu. Dia ada di kamarnya. Dan... Bisakah Nak Chanyeol mengantarkan makanannya ke kamar? Aku sudah memaksanya untuk makan tapi dia selalu menolak. Mungkin jika dengan gurunya dia akan sedikit melunak."

"Aku sedikit tidak yakin. Tapi itu mungkin bisa di coba." Ucap Chanyeol meyakinkan.

Nyonya Byun tersenyum lembut. Tubuh langsing itu melangkah ke dapur untuk mengambil nampan berisi makanan sederhana khas untuk orang yang sedang sakit.

Chanyeol pamit untuk naik ke lantai dua menuju kamar Baekhyun. Nyonya Byun menangguk singkat disertai senyuman lembutnya yang menenangkan. Wanita itu mengingatkan Chanyeol pada Ibunya yang ramah dan penuh kasih sayang. Ah, Chanyeol jadi merindukan Ibunya di Busan. Mungkin di akhir pekan nanti ia bisa mengusulkan kunjungan rutin keluarganya ke Busan bersama Minhee dan anak-anaknya.

Agak kesusahan juga ketika Chanyeol sudah tiba di depan pintu putih gading dengan gantungan lucu berbentuk ikan hiu bertuliskan "BAEKKI ROOM" di depannya. Sebisa mungkin Chanyeol mengetuk pintu tersebut dengan pertengahan ruas jari telunjuk kirinya. Beruntungnya tak lama kemudian pintu putih tersebut terbuka, menampilkan sosok Malai— sosok Baekhyun yang hanya mengenakan sebuah Bathrobe putih yang panjangnya bahkan tak sampai menyentuh lutut. Sayangnya wajah mungil itu nampak belum memiliki rona. Terang saja karena Baekhyun sedang dalam kondisi yang kurang baik.

"C..Chanyeol Saem?" bibir kecil Baekhyun bergetar. Kedua mata mono eyelid itu tampak membola lucu ketika sosok tinggi didepannya tertangkap oleh kedua netra hitamnya.

"Bisakah aku masuk?" Chanyeol tersenyum canggung.

Sementara Baekhyun yang tak kalah canggungnya hanya bisa mengangguk patah-patah bersamaan dengan pintu kamar yang ia buka semakin lebar, memberi akses agar gurunya tersebut leluasa dalam langkahnya.

Baekhyun yang mengekor di belakang Chanyeol memilih duduk di tepi ranjang terlebih dahulu, menunggu pria tinggi itu meletakkan nampan makanan di meja kecil disamping ranjangnya. Ketika pria tinggi itu berbalik, tanpa alasan yang bisa diutarakan kedua pipinya berubah warna menjadi merah muda yang sangat manis. Itu menghilangkan sedikit kesan pucat dari wajahnya. Jari-jari lentiknya meremas ujung bathrobe dengan gugup ketika Chanyeol mengambil tempat di samping tubuhnya, menyisakan jarak yang hanya tersisa tak lebih dari sejengkal tangan.

"Ekhem.. bagaimana.. keadaanmu?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada canggung.

"Sudah lebih baik.. kurasa?"

"Yeah.. maaf tidak memberitahu akan kesini sebelumnya. Kita tidak punya sarana untuk berkomunikasi. Jadi yah.. maaf jika kunjunganku membuatmu kurang nyaman."

"T..tidak Saem.. a..aku justru senang saem ingin repot-repot mengunjungi muridmu yang satu ini." kepalanya menunduk ke bawah. Pandangannya ia arahkan menatap jari-jari kakinya yang terlihat pucat efek terkena pendingin ruangan yang menyala. Ia bahkan mengabaikan sisa tetes-tetes air yang masih mengalir dari rambutnya yang basah.

Kalau boleh jujur Baekhyun agak risih karena dirinya hanya menggunakan Bathrobe untuk menutupi tubuh. Well, salahkan Chanyeol yang datang tanpa pemberitahuan sama sekali.

"Aku datang kesini hanya ingin memastikan keadaanmu. Dan sebenarnya ada beberapa hal yang perlu aku bahas dengan kedua orang tuamu mengenai kau. Kau tahu kan, masalah murid yang masih berkenaan dengan sekolah adalah masalah guru juga, khususnya aku sebagai wali kelasmu."

"..."

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau baru selesai mandi?" tanya Chanyeol pelan. Netranya menatap tubuh kecil Baekhyun di sampingnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Bolehkan Chanyeol jujur? Selama ini ia tidak pernah merasa kalau sosok pria bisa terlihat sangat menggoda hanya dengan rambut basah dan tubuh yang hanya dibalut oleh Bathrobe yang bahkan tak mampu mentupi sebagian kaki sosok manis tersebut.

Pikiran kotor nan tidak masuk akal dari otaknya cepat-cepat ia hapus. Bagaimana bisa sosok pria yang sudah ber-istri, punya anak pula, bisa memikirkan hal aneh dan cukup _menggelikan_ semacam itu?Mungkin setelah kepulangannya dari kediaman Byun ia perlu mendinginkan kepalanya dibawah guyuran air shower.

"Uhm.. .. tubuhku berkeringat cukup banyak dan aku tidak nyaman dengan itu.." aku Baekhyun malu-malu. Bibir pucatnya ia jilat dua kali demi menghilangkan gagap dalam berbicara.

"Oh.. Dan ibumu berpesan agar kau makan. Kau sudah melewatkan jadwal makanmu beberapa waktu terakhir kan?"

"Tapi aku tidak—"

"Tidak ada alasan." Chanyeol menyela cepat. "—Itu yang membuatmu jatuh sakit. Kau harus memperhatikan kesehatanmu Baek. Kau butuh banyak energi di masa pertumbuhanmu." Lanjut Chanyeol.

"Tapi aku benar-benar tidak lapar Saem.."

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan, "Apa perlu aku suapi? Biasanya Seo Eon dan Seo Jun akan lahap makan jika aku menyuapi mereka." Goda Chanyeol dengan seringai. Pria itu tersenyum puas ketika melihat pipi mungil Baekhyun semakin merona di bawah lampu kamar yang tak begitu terang.

"S..saem.."

"Aigooo... sebenarnya kau itu murid Sekolah Menengah atau murid _Kindergarten_ sih? Tingkahmu nyaris menyamai si kembar Seo.." pria yang lebih tinggi tertawa renyah.

Suasana dalam kamar tersebut kembali tenang. Baekhyun tak berniat membuka suara begitupun Chanyeol. Jadi sisa waktu yang berlanjut jadilah diisi oleh suara yang bersumber dari AC dan detik jarum jam yang monoton.

Atensi Chanyeol teralih ketika Baekhyun membuat pergerakan kecil. Jari-jari lentik itu bergerak menempel saling bertaut dan membuat gerakan konstan yang berulang. Baekhyun tengah menggosok telapak tangannya membuat sensasi hangat untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Tampaknya kau benar-benar kedinginan. Segeralah pakai bajumu, makan, dan kemudian pergi tidur untuk istirahat. Aku akan pulang setelah ini."

Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya di ikuti oleh Baekhyun. Keduanya berdiri dan saling berhadapan, namun tak ada yag berani untuk saling mengadu tatap.

"T..terimakasih sudah mau berkunjung Saem.."

"Um, yeah.. cepatlah sembuh.." balas Chanyeol disertai senyum tipis.

Setelah itu Chanyeol melangkah keluar dengan iringan Baekhyun di belakangnya. Ia sempatkan menoleh sekali ke belakang. Chanyeol pun tak mengerti kenapa ia melakukannya. Namun saat mendapati wajah manis dengan pias lelah itu tersenyum lemah padanya di ambang pintu, hatinya menjadi tenang bagaikan baru saja mendapat obat penenang yang begitu ampuh. Tanpa bisa dicegah bibirnya mengulas segaris senyum tulus.

Chanyeol senang ia bisa pulang dengan perasaan lega di hatinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun senang ia sudah bisa kembali menginjakkan kaki ke sekolah. Kondisi fisiknya sudah cukup memadai untuk berkutat dengan setumpuk tugas yang terlewati selama ia tidak masuk. Beruntungnya ada Luhan yang entah kenapa mau-maunya membantu Baekhyun, padahal biasanya anak itu akan bertingkah bagai kacang lupa kulitnya.

Namun kesenangan yang ia dapat tidak benar-benar sempurna. Hari ini ada ulangan Fisika mendadak, dan sialnya Baekhyun tidak tau menau mengenai hal ini. ia pun tidak sempat mengulas kembali materi beberapa minggu yang lalu. Alhasil ia harus puas dengan nilai 25 , sementara Luhan yang bebal pun bisa-bisanya mendapat nilai 72. Oh, sungguh tidak adil.

Demi merenungi hasil ulangannya yang buruk, Baekhyun memilih mengurung dirinya di perpustakaan sekolah sepanjang istirahat berlangsung. Meski ia kerap kali sengaja membuat nilainya hancur untuk memberontak pada sang Appa, tapi entah kenapa kali ini ia meraa cukup sedih. Mungkin karena hal ini tidak direncanakan sebelumnya. Lagipula jika ayahnya tau Baekhyun mendapat nlai _sebagus_ ini, ia akan kembali mendapat lebam kebiruan di pipinya.

"Sudahlah Baek. Aku saja masa bodoh dengan nilaiku. Tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan, itu hanya angka." Ucap Luhan dengan nada sing asong andalannya. Pria cantik sahabat satu-satunya dari baekhyun itu nampak santai memainkan game di handphonne-nya.

"Kau bisa berkata seperti itu karena kau mendapat nilai yang lumayan _moron_.." Baekhyun mendengus lelah. Tubuh kecilnya ia bawa kearah rak-rak besar perpustakaan yang berisi ribuan buku ilmu pengetahuan.

"Hey, aku bahkan hanya mengisi satu soal. Sisanya aku minta pada Jennie kok.."

"Dasar.." Baekhyun bergumam seraya memutar bola matanya malas. Ia masih setia memilah beberapa buku Fisika yang berkaitan dengan bahan ajar dari gurunya.

"Baek.."

"Hm.." Balas Baekhyun pelan. Atensinya masih terfokus pada beberapa buku yang kini sudah ia dapatkan.

"Bagaimana dengan bimbingan belajar?"

Baekhyun menghentikan gerakannya. Tubuhnya masih tetap berada pada posisi menghadap ke rak buku, namun kepalanya mengarah pada punggung sempit Luhan diujung sana.

BRAK!

"Apa kau bercanda? Sudah cukup aku dicekoki dengan tumpukan buku setiap hari oleh Appa. Jangan sampai ditambah dengan hal-hal semacam itu. Tidak, terimakasih." Tutur Baekhyun seraya kembali duduk di samping Luhan.

Sementara remaja yang lain masih sibuk mengusap dada akibat keterkejutan yang ditimbulkan oleh Baekhyun. Sensasi ketika buku yang Baekhyun bawa dihempaskan kemeja oleh anak itu nyaris sama mengejutkannya dengan libasan penggaris besi Uhm Seongsangnim ketika sedang membentak murid di kelas. Ya ampun.

"Well.. kau sangat labil. Setahuku kau yang berimprovisasi. Sok-sok'an membuat nilaimu _jeblok_ untuk melakukan pemberontakan secara tidak langsung pada ayahmu. Tapi sekarang apa? nilaimu kecil kau malah uring-uringan. Dasar remaja labil."

"Yak! Ini tidak direncanakan tahu! _Sejeblok-jebloknya_ , setidaknya diatas 40-an lah Lu.. ini benar-benar sangat memalukan.. 25? Jika sampai Appa tahu mengenai hal ini, aku akan mendapat lebam kebiruan lagi di pipiku yang kecil." ratap Baekhyun hiperbola.

Luhan mendengus pelan. Pria manis itu menyimpan handphonenya dan mulai serius dalam berbicara, "Oke, aku tidak punya pendapat lain. Kembali kepada topik _bimbingan belajar_. Bagaimana?"

"Tidak Lu. Tidak sebelum Appa yang memaksa. Dan aku tidak berharap hal itu akan terjadi.." bisik Baekhyun lelah.

"Well.. yah. Aku tidak bisa membantu banyak. Tapi, jika suatu waktu kau berniat mengubah pikiran. Aku punya tempat terbaik untuk bimbingan belajar." Luhan tersenyum manis.

"Oh.. mungkin aku tidak akan membutuhkannya, setidaknya untuk sekarang. Tapi.. dimana itu?"

"Chanyeol Seongsangnim. Rumahnya adalah tempat ternyaman setelah rumahku. Bagaimana tidak, ruangan khusus yang dilengkapi AC. Istri yang ramah, terkadang kami disediakan makanan gratis. Dan juga, tentu saja yang paling utama, kau tidak akan bosan dicekoki rumus Fisika yang menyebalkan ketika gurumu yang tampan menunduk disebelahmu, membisikkan cara yang benar untuk mengerjakan soal. Dan aroma maskulinnya.. oh Tuh—"

"Cukup Lu!" teriak Baekhyun keras. Bagaimana mungkin otaknya bisa memvisualisasikan perkataan konyol Luhan menjadi gerakan-gerakan semu yang terus berputar bagai kaset rusak.

Well, perkataan Luhan adalah racun paling mematikan.

"Dasar.. dia sudah punya istri tau.."

"Yang penting aku tidak harus melihat pak tua kolot yang menjelaskan rumus dengan gayanya yang kekunoan. Ewww... sudahlah.. ikut saja denganku.. BimBel Park Seongsangnim adalah yang terbaik." Tawar Luhan. Kedua ibu jarinya mengacung bangga di depan wajah Baekhyun.

"Entahlah Lu.."

 _Terlalu banyak hal yang harus aku pikirkan sebelum aku memutuskan untuk mengikuti saran Luhan..._

"Yeah.. kapanpun kau siap, cukup tanyakan padaku.."

 _Kupikir aku tidak akan pernah siap.._

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

It's been a long days guys.. Kesibukan sekolah benar-benar membunuh semangatku. Terlebih WB yang senantiasa datang tak tahu waktu. Yeah, maaf jika gaya menulisku semakin buruk, mood yang kurang baik mempengaruhi gaya tulisanku btw.. Dannn, semoga kalian tidak bosan dengan cerita ini..

Tetap review ya^^ Salam hangat dari Chryssans~

.

 _Chryssans289_

 _10/09/2017_


End file.
